


忘却补正+逢于临别

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 同样的，前后篇就放一起了。
Relationships: Hu "iBoy" Xian-Zhao/Tian "Meiko" Ye





	1. 忘却补正

01

下午四点，等了足足三小时又十七分钟之后，田野终于收到了胡显昭的微信。

非常简短，只有一个标点符号：？

再往上，是田野发的消息，也不长，但非常抑扬顿挫。

“操你妈的，你明天有没有空？”

胡显昭回的太不清楚，他于是把自己这句话复制了一下，又发了一遍。

“操你妈的，你明天有没有空？”

胡显昭在线，回的也很快。

“还好吧，我马上就到基地了，明天不还是休赛期吗？”

……怎么回复这么平淡？难道看不到自己发的脏话吗？田野把自己的发言看了好几遍，确认自己的眼睛并没出问题，那两个“操你妈的”确实发了出去，又抱着纳闷之心发了下一句话。

“有一部狗日的电影上片了，操他奶奶听说评价不错，想问一下你他妈的要不要跟我一起去看？”

微信界面上，胡显昭的备注名立刻变成了“对方正在输入”的提示，不过这提示存在了快一分钟，最后发过来的也就两个字：“好啊。”

……

田野照抄的攻略并没预计这么个回应，他自己也想不出什么特别有力的发言来，只有退出了微信，认命地打开美团，选起电影来。

02

田野照抄的攻略是知乎上的一个回答，该回答所对应的问题名如下：“如何让相亲的女方反感自己？”，而他照抄的那个回答在给出“如果要让人讨厌你，首先要扮演一个讨厌的人。”这样的提纲挈领振聋发聩的意见之后，又给出了十数条切实可行的行动建议，田野今天照搬的这个就是其中之一的脏话连篇，他连着说的两句话都是该回答的原句，本以为手到拈来，没想到胡显昭完全不按常理出牌，以至于好像明天他真的要去和胡显昭看电影了。

毫无疑问，都是胡显昭的错。

哪有人在被骂“操你妈的”之后还要去看“狗日的”电影？整一个神经不正常。

不过，话又说回来，如果胡显昭神经正常，他又何必去网上搜惹人讨厌的攻略？

把眼睛从美团电影选择的界面转移到电脑屏幕上展现的那个知乎回答，田野不由觉得悲从中来无可断绝。

全他妈怪胡显昭。

他咬牙切齿。

03

虽然攻略问题的标题叫做“如何让相亲的女方反感自己”，但是当然，胡显昭一来不是他的相亲对象，二来也不是女方。

但是某种程度上来说，田野的处境比提出那个问题的题主要更惨一些，毕竟尚未见面的相亲对象的好感度不过是0，惹人讨厌简单许多，他所在的处境却是已经有了好感度，要硬生生把好感度拉下去。

说得直白一点，他发现了胡显昭对自己的暗恋，正在寻求接受和拒绝之外的第三条路。

其实站在正常的角度去理解，即使身为一个直男，但有一个同性朋友一门心思喜欢自己，虽然说接受是不用提，但总也有点感动。田野的性格在感动之外还更负责一些，发现以后就要慢慢断绝联系，不给对方机会，也算是对对方好——他对此前有过的虽然不是男性的追求者就是这么处理的，但偏偏这次的当事人是胡显昭。

胡显昭何许人也？同队队友，还不是那种有些远的只用打团时碰面的队友，而是差不多绑定的工作时期几乎永远在一起的队友。

断绝联系？不存在的。

拒绝也是不存在的——胡显昭压根就没表白，看起来也不像有表白的意思。

田野其实也不希望他表白，表白以后拒绝更尴尬，他现在就是寻求一个办法，让胡显昭觉得自己讨厌到不行，自然而然地就不可能再喜欢下去了——虽然这样也可能导致关系变坏，但自己只要停止刷负好感，自然就能回到之前的关系，而且有过讨厌的前例，怎么看胡显昭都不可能再喜欢自己了。

田野觉得自己的计划简直是天衣无缝。

——唯一的问题在于，自己都这样的脏话连篇了，胡显昭怎么就无视了呢？

难道胡显昭其实是个抖M，就喜欢这种？

也没看出来啊？之前双排的时候碰到喷子，胡显昭屏蔽的比他还快呢。而且他的回复也就一个“好啊”，要是抖M，不该更兴奋一点？

他看了看电脑屏幕上的那个帖子，又把微信调出来给胡显昭发了一句，“你奶奶的，你他妈到底什么时候到？”

“到底是奶奶还是妈？”胡显昭回。

终于吐槽了！田野简直要蹦起来，在转椅上转了两圈才回道，“你管我，骂你还要骂的精彩？”

这次胡显昭等了几分钟才回。

“我到了，野仔下来帮我提箱子。”

行吧。

田野关了电脑上那个网页站起来，一边往楼下走，一边又回了一句。

“你他妈给我等着。”

04

从发出的第一条消息开始算时间，脏话人设田野总共坚持了四个小时。

EDG平时对脏话管理十分严格，直播自然不用说，就算没开直播，但凡工作人员听到有人说“卧槽”之类的脏话，都要立时纠正，几年下来，“操你妈的”这种程度的话，除了打字，田野根本也就说不出口。

一见到胡显昭他就正常了。

但他并没来得及说什么话来让胡显昭感受他的正常，而且，胡显昭也完全没有管他正常不正常的意思，他这次回来拿了两个箱子，一个巨大，一个普通大，见田野下来就笑嘻嘻把那个巨大的推给田野，又说，“明天看什么电影呀？”

田野在“你把这么大的箱子给我你这个畜生”和“我也没想好你想看什么”两个回应里纠结了一下，终于简短道，“畜生，你想看什么？”

“不是你约我看电影的吗？”胡显昭推了推他，“快走。”

他迷迷糊糊地开始拖箱子，这才又想起来那通脏话背后的意义，可惜刚才查美团的记忆模糊得很，压根想不出有什么能说的电影，一时语塞，干脆闭嘴专心拿箱子，无奈胡显昭并不放过他，继续输出，“到底看什么呀，难道你要约我看什么智障电影，现在害羞不好意思说了？没事，我对你品位有心理准备，不会嘲笑你的。”

“谁有你品位低？”箱子重得非常符合它的体积，田野提得气喘吁吁，一边喘气一边回击，“多大的人了，还看小猪佩奇，害不害臊？”

“那是我一腔友爱精神，故意看看和明凯拉近距离。”胡显昭语气简直是理直气壮， “而且，我看小猪佩奇怎么了，我这么小，又这么可爱，你这个90后怎么会懂？”

田野冷笑，“上次出去吃饭，怎么服务员觉得我是高中生你是社会人呢？”

他一边说一边停下来掏口袋掏钥匙——宿舍到了。

胡显昭的脚步也停了下来，等着田野开门的功夫在原地转了两圈，终于开口说，“明天看什么电影呀？”

“？？？你是复读机吗？”田野问。

“不是啊。”胡显昭的表情十分坦然，“明天看什么电影啊？”

“你……”田野的质问还没有说完，胡显昭就打断他道，“我两句话的语气词不一样。”

“……你真的是畜生吧。”

“看什么啊？”

“保密，明天去了你就知道了。”田野没好气的说，打开门把胡显昭那个大箱子推进去，又幸灾乐祸了起来，“快收拾吧，马上就要检查内务了，扣工资我可不管你。”

“……”胡显昭终于闭嘴不理他了，田野也走到自己床上躺了下来，偷偷地又打开了美团，咬牙切齿地挑选起来。

05

看来看去也没找着什么自己想看的电影，田野无奈之下选了个评分最高的，走进电影院才知道是个文艺片。

能怎么样呢？看呗。

虽然确实符合“评价不错”这一点，但是无论田野还是胡显昭都不是搞文艺那块料，两个小时下来都看了个不知所云，出了电影院面面相觑几秒钟，一拍即合，决定回去打英雄联盟——

就差一点就这么决定了。幸而田野突然想起自己的目标来，打英雄联盟对胡显昭来说当然最好不过，但他岂能做这种利人利己的事情？

面对胡显昭，唯有损人不利己才是他的生存意义。

他立刻打断了胡显昭已经说了一半的“好无聊，我们回基地吧。”，以坚定的语气说，“这电影真好看，我要二刷。”

“？”

挺奇怪的，胡显昭明明什么都没说，但是田野好像真的能看到他脸上出现了一个问号，他坚定地无视了这个问号，继续说，“好像一会就有一场，我们去买票吧。”

“别吧。”胡显昭终于说话了，“我看不懂。”

……居然这么直白？田野一下子失去了吐槽的借口，只有回道，“你再看一遍就懂了。”

“你看得懂吗？”胡显昭认真地问。

“……”

在心里认真权衡了一下损人不利己中的不利己的底线之后，田野终于宽容道，“成吧，你看不懂我也不逼你，我们去吃饭吧。”

“你请客吗？”胡显昭说。

“孩子，你长大了，该你回馈为父了。”

“行啊爹，”胡显昭一口答应，“给我买房啊爹。”

“买了。”田野大手一挥。

“请了。”胡显昭立刻挥了挥另一只手。

“……”

“……”

“还是我亏了，”沉默了十几秒，胡显昭首先说，“我白叫了你一声爹。”

“是两声，”田野心情很好，“儿子快请客，我都请你看电影了。”

“没问题，请你吃食堂，管饱，不饱我亲自帮你接自来水。”

“这么久不见，就请你爹吃这个？最起码买个矿泉水吧？”

“穷啊，谁叫爹不给我零花钱。”

田野沉默了一会儿，决定暂时放弃损人不利己的战略方针，摇头道，“没意思没意思，回基地吧，我点外卖。”

“我要吃洋房。”

“胡显昭你还能不能好了？见好就收懂伐，给你点洋房楼下的肯德基。”

“洋房楼下哪有肯德基？”

“你就说吃不吃吧！”田野翻了个白眼。

“吃。”胡显昭答得斩钉截铁。

06

EDG和XX直播签的协议不严格禁止队员在直播的时候摸鱼。

不严格禁止的意思是，当管理层想起来这件事的时候，就会仔细审查直播时间和直播内容，一切挂着直播吃饭、睡觉、洗澡的行为，以及一切挂着直播玩英雄联盟以外游戏的行为，都会遭到下到扣工资上到俱乐部内部警告的处罚。而当管理层没这么闲的时候，就只是在结算的时候看一看直播时长，至于直播内容，就相对无所谓了。

现在正是管理层不那么闲的蛋疼的好时间，又正好是休赛期，工作人员也不像平时那样随时蹲守在训练室里，田野中规中矩的打了几把排位就开始心不在焉起来，侧头看了两眼胡显昭的电脑屏幕，又掏出手机给他发微信。

“你换号了？”

当然，还在比赛里的胡显昭是不可能立刻就回的，田野也不是很着急，退出聊天界面又刷了刷朋友圈和微博，终于感觉手机一震。

“我们就在一个房间你为什么要发微信。”

“为什么你疑问句末尾是句号？你是不是小学没毕业？”

屏幕上，胡显昭撤回了前一条信息，改了个标点符号又发了一遍。

“我们就在一个房间你为什么要发微信？”

“……你真的是个人才。”

“为什么啊？”

“那你为什么也用微信回我？”

“我怕你开了麦。”

田野放下手机，回头道，“我没开麦。”

胡显昭看了他一眼，张了张嘴，没说话，又低头捣鼓起手机来。

手机一震，田野狐疑地低头看过去，只见胡显昭发过来了一条信息。

“我开了。”

“……那你之前说个屁的担心我开麦啊？”田野简直想过去敲他的头，就看到胡显昭又发了一条消息过来：“是的。”

“？什么是的？”

“你不是问我是不是换号了？”

你转移话题的能力有点厉害啊……

这句话田野没发出去，他想起之前为什么要给胡显昭发这么一句话了，于是强忍了吐槽的欲望，开始损人不利己的正题。

“公司给你的？”田野明知故问。

“没有，我自己的，你不是知道吗？”

就等你这句呢，田野顿时精神抖擞，继续追问，“那你买皮肤了吗？”

“买了。”胡显昭回，还发了个皮肤的截图过来，又发了个欢呼雀跃的表情。

“买什么皮肤！不会用默认吗？有那个钱拿来买几斤猪肉吃多好。”

胡显昭半天没回复，田野等了一会也就不等了，仗着没开麦，一边吹口哨一边又开了一局排位。

07

比起看过就忘的电影清单，那个讨厌攻略田野可是记得清清楚楚，非但如此，他还有时刻准备践行的伟大决心。刚才说的就是攻略里的一条，吝啬，甚至买几斤猪肉也是答案里的原话。

比起上次的正常接话，这次的不回倒更像是有生气的影子。

等着队友选英雄的时间，田野把符文界面点了十七八次，在偶尔的黑屏中试图去偷看胡显昭的表情。

网速太好，压根看不到。

生气了吗？讨厌了吗？

他又拿起手机看了看指示灯，黑的，完全没有闪烁——胡显昭还是没回。

可能是生气了，田野想。

他心情有些微妙，一方面自然为损人不利己的战略目标的达成而心满意足，但另一方面，他也尝到了一点点不利己的恶果。

其实就算不考虑他和胡显昭的朋友关系，说得现实一点，同一个俱乐部，又是下路双人组，关系搞差合作也挺不舒服的。

但是也没有更好的办法了。

进入游戏等加载了，他干脆正大光明回头看了一眼胡显昭，胡显昭正在玩游戏，屏幕是彩色的。

黑白黑白黑白黑白。

田野在心里默念。

没成功，倒是他自己回头晚了，出泉水慢半拍，半路就成了瘸腿。

都他妈怪胡显昭。

娜美一边往下路狂奔，一边在自己头顶顶了个问号。

08

这把比赛打得异常胶着，四十分钟了还在互送人头，田野一开始还想着carry一把，但己方AD送的姿势几乎可以说是创意十足，他怎么也拉不住，唯有跟着大家一起混。混到快五十分钟的时候，手机响了，一个陌生号码。

一般来说游戏途中他是不接电话的，陌生号码也是不接的，但这个号码挂断之后又打来，挂断之后又打来，连着三次，他不得不接起来，结果对方开口就是，“田先生您好，您购买的东西到了，现在在XXXXXXX地址，请您来拿一下。”

……XXXX地址不就是俱乐部一楼？

他昨天倒还真买了条围巾，可看发货地址是美国，这么快就到了？现在物流这么发达了？

“好的，我马上下来。”

他满腹狐疑地答应了挂断了电话，又看了看屏幕上还没完的战局，不得不开口道，“哎，我好像有快递到了，下去拿一下，你帮我打一下好不好？”

训练室里就他们两个，连名字都不用叫。

胡显昭倒是挺果断，立刻站起来说，“好啊，我来，你快下去吧。”

这么好说话？

田野怀疑地看了他一眼，但快递不等人，于是左手抓了手机，右手顺手拍了拍胡显昭的头道，“谢谢儿子。”，脚下飞快走了。

出门的时候，并没有听到应该有的胡显昭说的“滚吧。”

好奇怪，难道刚刚拍傻了？

他忍不住高兴起来，下楼速度都快了些。

门口果然有个穿制服的大叔在等着，一见田野过去就把一个塑料袋递给他，接着还没等田野的谢谢说完，就骑着摩托车走远了。

田野目送大叔走远，又转回视线看手上的塑料袋，更加觉得摸不着头脑，正准备打开塑料袋往里看的时候，手机忽然一震。

是胡显昭发来的，“你收到东西了吗？”

“你不该在打游戏吗？”

“刚死了。”胡显昭说的轻描淡写，很快又发来第二句，“收到了吗？”

田野已经解开了塑料袋，里面还是层塑料袋，这层他就没拆了——拆开外面那层以后，不用真的去看，光靠闻的他都猜出了里面是什么东西，更别说两层中间还有一个单据，上书一行大字——猪肉三斤。

“你买的。”田野回的有气无力。

“疑问句的标点符号要用问号啊。”

“这是陈述句好吗？”田野简直要摔手机了，“你什么脑回路啊？而且这个梗你咋还用，也太记仇了吧？”

胡显昭没回，大概死亡CD完了继续投入战斗了。

田野绕了个道，把猪肉送去了厨房，准备往上走的时候手机又震了震，是胡显昭发过来的一张截图。

“您已退款购买的XXXXXX皮肤”

……

“爸爸我为你骄傲。”

他回道。

09

休赛季，俱乐部人没来齐，三斤猪肉吃了差不多一周才吃完。但说来很巧，吃完第二天，明凯就来了。

英雄联盟分部里，明凯是最后一个到的，他到了分部人就算都来齐了，可以商量正事了。于是当天晚上一群人就在训练室里开了个会。

说起来，休赛期的正事也就两个，除了训练就是团建，训练随时可行，团建却需要商量，几个人坐在一起，连脑门都没拍就决定先逸后劳，讨论了不到半分钟的训练赛安排就换了个话题讨论起团建事宜来。

这次团建预算挺高——虽然也没有特别高——但是足够一趟小型旅游的开销，虽然如此，关于去哪里，几个人凑在一起讨论了半天还是没得出个结论来。

倒也不是他们太挑剔，只是难得有公费旅游，大家都不愿意去自己家乡或者去去过的地方，但电竞直男对常见旅游景点的了解也十分有限，讨论时间长也是难免的事情。

田野对旅游地点其实不挑，很快就退出了讨论开始思考起晚餐吃什么来，几个常点的外卖还没来得及在脑子里过一圈，就感觉脖子一痒，耳边是胡显昭自以为很小的声音。

“你说明凯会不会真的是猪投胎的，不然怎么对同类被吃这么敏感，猪肉一吃完就过来？”

田野差点没笑出来，但一抬头就看到大家的看傻逼似的目光，立刻便面色一肃，往右一坐，和胡显昭这傻逼划清界限。

明凯也往这边看了看，脸上倒是笑呵呵的，问道，“胡显昭，你有什么团建的建议吗？”

“没有。”胡显昭回答的坦坦荡荡。

“我觉得去湖南不错。”明凯听起来也似乎很坦荡，“同意的举手，表决了。”

工作人员不参与投票，剩下的人齐刷刷举了手，五比二，迅速通过了去湖南这个决议，胡显昭不免目瞪口呆，明凯还很和蔼地说，“都通过了，这次去你家乡呀小昭，要好好当导游哦。”

“哦。”胡显昭说。

田野又坐回去拍了拍他的肩膀道，“叫你别口嗨吧，现在傻逼了不是。吐槽不会发微信吗？”

大概因为刚才田野没举手，胡显昭没有吐槽，只是翻了个白眼，田野还想说什么，就听到李汭燦的声音，“哎，Iboy，湖南在哪啊？”

“哥，这问题你问了我十次有了吧？”

“我忘了。”李汭燦理直气壮。

“贵不可言。”胡显昭说。

10

毕竟明凯也不真的是什么恶魔，团建虽然最后还是选了湖南，但城市毕竟不是胡显昭家乡，而是省会长沙。

长沙老实说也不是什么没去过的地方，队员有没有私下去过姑且存疑，德玛西亚杯的时候是因公来过的，虽然比赛的时候来和旅游来毕竟不能算一回事，但归根结底长沙的旅游景点就不能算很多，所以也不能说有很大的区别。

但是，讲道理，谁看风景名胜来长沙啊？

归根结底，日程规划基本都是吃，几个俗人都表示非常满意。

田野也挺满意，对其他的食品也算喜欢，但对夜宵兴趣最大。之前一直在上海，虽然是大城市，想找什么都能找到，但毕竟没有长沙的夜宵文化浓重，这次来长沙，他决定有一天算一天，每天都要出去吃夜宵。

唯一可惜的是，他的决心似乎并没分享给队友，第一天他叫有没有人去的时候，全体成员都乐呵呵地去了，第二天，明凯和李汭燦就没有去，今天是第三天，他在群里发有没有人吃宵夜，居然无人应答。

“这一届EDG不行。”田野痛心疾首。

胡显昭和他一个房间，这时候正抱着手机不知道捣鼓什么，听田野说话也没抬头，只说，“叫爸爸，我就陪你去。”

“爸爸。”

“……”胡显昭沉默了一会儿，收了手机站起来，感慨道，“田野，为什么你能比人类的底线还无耻？”

“这说明你对人类底线的认知有问题。”田野说，“对了，快去群里回我，不然显得我好孤单没朋友。”

“……谁不知道咱俩一间房？”

“万一你出门散步了呢，谁说的准？”

“好好好。”胡显昭举手投降，又把手机掏了出来，没几分钟，田野手机就一震，胡显昭在群里艾特了他，又发了一堆傻气兮兮的表情，说，“野神带我一个好不好，能和野神一起吃夜宵我真是八辈子修来的福气呜呜呜呜呜呜”

“……你有病吧？”田野以反问句的语气说着陈述句。

……哎这个梗到底要刷几次啊？

胡显昭没接话，他换了件上衣，又说，“我没有外套了，野神借我一件。”

“你来的时候穿的不是外套吗？”

“那件洗了。”

“那你箱子里那个不是吗？”

“那是拍照用的，队服。”

“行吧。”田野摇摇头，从箱子底层掏出一件外套来，“给你。”

“这好像也是周边的衣服，而且都去年的款了吧，田野你是不是行李箱从来没收拾过啊？”

“我穷不行啊？爸爸今晚请客吧。”

“走了。”

胡显昭把外套披在身上，跨一大步开了房门，一马当先，头也不回。

11

也许出门时间太晚，两个穿了印着（虽然不是那么明显的）EDGLogo的衣服的队员硬是没有被认出来，田野一方面觉得开心，一方面又觉得有些凄凉。

反映到现实就是，他喝酒喝多了。

他之前也喝醉过，这次还特意控制了一下不要到上次的界限，结果不知道是不是打职业久了身体变差了，明明离他预判中的酒量上限还有界限，当时也没感觉有什么，结果吃完出来，刚走几步就觉得头晕。

本来酒店离夜宵摊不远，他们走路过来，也打算走路回去，但是田野现在这样，走回去基本上是不用说，打的又实在太近，胡显昭拖着他走了一段路，终于还是放弃了，找了个公交站坐下来，又跑去买了两瓶咖啡，打开了放到田野手上，催促道，“快喝，喝完清醒点我们走回去。”

喝醉并没让田野完全丧失思考能力，只是让他脑子和身体都变慢了，比如现在，他就反应了半天才开始喝咖啡，又不知道为什么撒了自己一手，撒完以后还愣了几秒钟才说，“胡显昭，你身上有纸吗？”

“我看看。”田野没转头，不过胡显昭明显是掏了掏口袋，把口袋里的东西都掏出来看了看，沉默了一会儿，大概确认过了，又塞了回去说，“没有，你擦衣服上吧。”

“太脏了。”

胡显昭没说什么，把他自己的咖啡放到一边之后，又把田野的手抓过来，一根一根手指头地在他自己的外套上擦干净了，才说，“好了，现在可以了，你喝咖啡吧。”

田野哦了一声，把手收回来，放在眼睛前面看了看，含混不清地说，“胡显昭，你拿我手这样玩，都不〇的吗？”

“什么？”他说的太含混，胡显昭没听清。

好像有点困，田野想。

他想伸手打个哈欠，忽然又想起来一件事。

……刚才擦手的那个外套好像是我的。

这是田野的最后一个想法，然后他就带着某种报复心理，毫无顾忌地陷入到睡梦中去了。

12

田野是被冷醒的。

刚睁开眼睛的时候他还打了个哆嗦，但真的看清楚以后他哆嗦都打不出来了。

为什么睁开眼睛看到的是星空呢？地震了？房顶都没了？

他脑子里模糊了大概半分钟，立刻就想起了昨晚的事情——不，现在一幅天还没亮的样子，大概是几个小时前的事情。

那时候自己喝醉了，确实是很困，又想看胡显昭笑话，所以故意在公交站睡着了，但是谁能想到，胡显昭居然也没做任何尝试，而是决定就在这里过夜呢？

这AD思想出问题了，田野想。

他现在头倒是不怎么晕了，就是晚上气温低，觉得一阵发冷。好在公交站离酒店近得很，走回去怎么想都不成问题，他一边想一边坐起身来，就感觉到自己身上好像有什么东西在往下滑，眼疾手快地抓住一看，是一件衣服。

是他借给胡显昭的那件外套，大概胡显昭看他睡着，又披在了他身上。田野转头看了看，果然就在另一张长凳上看到了缩成一团睡着的胡显昭，不过，胡显昭一直是这个睡姿，也说不上来到底是冷还是习惯。

本来应该过去叫胡显昭起来回酒店睡的，但他不知道为什么就有些发愣。

他打职业要比胡显昭早一些，遇见胡显昭的时候，他已经是前辈了。

那种感觉其实很奇怪，现实里的两年实在是不足一提的短暂时间，但职业圈里的两年却很长，就好像前一天他才刚下了打职业的决心，第二天他就开始带人了。

有时候他会觉得，胡显昭就像一个翻版的自己，但其实胡显昭和他的性格相差很多。也不知道是不是真的互补的人更容易关系好，但总之他们两在一起十句有九句是斗嘴，可毕竟也变成了最好的朋友。

他很早以前就知道胡显昭对他要比对其他人好，但那时候他完全没有觉得这有什么不正常，因为他对胡显昭也要比对其他人好一些，如果说是最好的朋友，这不是理所当然的吗？

但胡显昭毕竟想的不一样。

他发现之后纠结了很久，最终决定照搬讨厌攻略，做得煞有介事，但实际上都是雷声大雨点小，发出去的东西更像是玩笑，而胡显昭一旦表现出生气的苗头，他就忍不住不高兴。

挺自私的不是吗？

他一开始想要胡显昭讨厌他就是想要一个心安，职业上他的位置是辅助，现实里他的身份是前辈，胡显昭好像就该被他管着被他带着，但事实是胡显昭默默喜欢他，而他即使思考了这么久，却还是很难从友情中找到喜欢的感情来。

那就是对不起胡显昭了，他想。

所以想要胡显昭讨厌他，如果是自己付出多一些的话，就能够心安理得下来。可放到现实里，他又很难真的去那么做，每次一和胡显昭说话就又开始斗嘴开始互喷垃圾话，他真的很喜欢这样斗嘴的日常，想要心安的同时，却又想要和胡显昭当朋友，像以前一样。

但是凭什么呢？

他又不是世界中心，凭什么要求一切按照他心意运转？

胡显昭能二话不说陪他出门，又把外套给他披上自己穿个短袖睡公交站，他又能给胡显昭什么呢？好好当朋友吗？

太可笑了，他几乎觉得自己卑鄙。

“走了。”

他拿起那件外套，走过去拍了拍胡显昭的头。

13

回酒店的路上，胡显昭一直没主动说话，田野把外套递给他，胡显昭也没收，反而说，“你穿吧，我不冷。”

“你都起鸡皮疙瘩了，”田野简直有些被气笑，“别逞强了，快穿吧。”

“我不想穿。”胡显昭说。

“为啥？”

“不喜欢。”胡显昭沉默了几秒钟，又说，“我和你换一件，我要穿你身上那件。”

？？？

田野丈二和尚摸不着头脑，不过两件外套对他来说几乎没有差别，因此犹豫片刻就点点头开始脱衣服，这次再递过去胡显昭就很快接过去穿了，田野一边穿那件被嫌弃的外套一边笑道，“讲究。”

“嗯。”胡显昭嗯了一声，突然停下来说，“我之前睡不着刷知乎，看到一个问题。”

“？”

“怎么让相亲的女方讨厌自己。”胡显昭说。

“那什么……”田野觉得脑子一片空白，他试图说些什么，但又觉得说不出口，只听胡显昭又说，“你以后借人衣服的时候，记得检查一下口袋里有没有东西。”

田野一下子又想起之前的事情来，那时他撒了咖啡，问胡显昭有没有纸，胡显昭掏口袋以后沉默了一会儿，才说的没有，那时候自己以为是他在检查到底有没有纸，可现在看来又似乎不是。

但是他口袋里能有什么？

他一边纳闷，一边掏口袋，里面意外地很干净，除了一个纸团以外什么都没有，他把纸团掏出来展开，几乎忍不住叫了一声。

在所有的记忆里他所最不想想起来的记忆，现在就紧系在他手上的这个纸条上。

他不想去回忆，但记忆的回溯根本不由理智控制。

他不可避免地回想起了一年前，发现胡显昭的暗恋的那个契机。

14

一年前的大型团建他们去了一座有名的山。那时候几个人商量着决定去山顶看日出，于是晚上就睡在了半山腰，决定凌晨四点再起来去爬山。

田野惯例地和胡显昭一间，本来他是睡熟了的，但是胡显昭半夜突然起来把他惊醒了，田野本来以为胡显昭就是去一下洗手间，准备继续睡，可胡显昭出去时居然穿上了所有的衣服，一幅正式出门的样子，田野等了一会见他还不回来，就也偷偷穿了衣服跟出去。

其实他心里大概能猜到胡显昭要往哪里去，白天住进来的时候就听人说半山腰有一颗很灵的许愿树，但那时队里几个人是一起写了一个EDG加油的纸条挂上去，胡显昭也没说什么，但现在来看，似乎是有什么不为人知的愿望。

是什么呢？他一边轻手轻脚地往许愿树的方向走，一边不出意外地看见了正在那里写些什么的胡显昭。

田野赶紧躲到一边的草丛里，只露出一双眼睛来偷看，只见胡显昭写了很久，才终于挂了上去，他死死盯住那个挂东西的位置，又用余光监视着胡显昭走远了，才跑过去摘下了那张纸条。

……当时看到纸条的时候他是怎么想的呢？

他有些不太愿意去回想。

但当时的他就穿着现在这件衣服，拿下那张纸条以后他脑子一团乱，想把纸条挂回去或者丢掉，但最终还是没有，只是胡乱地把纸条往口袋里一塞，回去以后又随手把外套塞进了箱子的底层，再也没有翻出来过。

这次出来团建，他又拿了这个箱子，随便往里面塞了几件衣服，也没在意底层的那一件，所以才会顺手递给胡显昭，又时隔一年地再次看到了这张纸条。

如果当时自己没有醒来就好了。

他想。

15

“那天我回去的时候发现你不在，就想你不会发现了吧，可是你一会儿就回来了，看起来也很正常，我就没有多想。”胡显昭说，“我那时候要是动作轻一点，你没有醒来就好了。”

田野没说话，胡显昭又接着说，“你想我讨厌你吗？”

“也不是……”田野回答得很犹豫，“我觉得我好像很对不住你……对不起。”

“你觉得我喜欢你对你好，但是你不喜欢我，所以于心有愧是吗？”

田野想说是，又想说不是，沉默了很久，到底没说出什么结论来。

胡显昭轻轻地笑了一下，“我没想过要你喜欢我。田野，有时候一个人喜欢你真的不一定指望你怎么样，对你好也未必期待你回报的。”

田野低下头去，视线模糊起来，根本看不清手上纸条上的字，但那一行字在他的脑海里再清晰不过。

“希望能做一些和田野在一起的梦。”

那就是胡显昭半夜偷溜出去写的愿望。

“有时候喜欢是不在意有没有回馈的，”胡显昭继续说，“对你好也是一样，都是我自己想要这么做的。你接受就可以了。”

他忍不住想要反驳什么，但胡显昭走近一步，摸了摸他的头发，又说道。

“没关系的，田野，你假装不知道就好了，没关系的。”

16

回去的路上两个人都没说话，各自洗了澡上床，不知道是不是因为被子盖住头减轻了声音的原因，总之胡显昭那边一点声音都没有，连呼吸都听不到。

其实田野这时候也不想听到胡显昭的声音，但真的什么都没听到，他又觉得有些不适应。

闭着眼睛躺了很久，实在睡不着，田野干脆又把头露出来，发现天色已经亮了，他也不敢去看胡显昭有没有起，翻了个身拿手机给明凯发微信，“厂长厂长，跟你商量个事好不好？”

手机上显示的时间是八点过一分，昨天约好的九点去爬岳麓山，明凯大概已经起了在等出发了，回复得很快，“放。”

……人在屋檐下不得不低头，田野忍了。

“我能不能和你换个房间啊？”

“阿布有女朋友了诶，你这样没有意义的。”

“……”田野发了一串省略号过去，又说，“行不行啊，求你了。”

“为什么啊？”

“我和胡显昭吵架了。”

“他又说什么话了？”明凯回的苦口婆心，“他年龄小不懂事，有时候说话不过脑子的，你别和他一般见识嘛。”

“不是，”田野说，“是我惹他生气了。”

“他还敢生你气？”

“帮个忙行不行啊，爸爸。”

“好吧好吧，你们吵什么啊？严重吗，要不要我去帮忙说一下？”

“不用不用！”田野赶紧说，“那什么，布神起了吗，我能现在过去吗？”

这次明凯等了几分钟才回，“过来吧。”

田野发了个磕头的表情，悄悄爬了起来。

本来他这次来就没带多少东西，又是旅游，在酒店呆的时间不长，大部分东西都在行李箱里，现在随便收拾点水杯之类的，走起人来快得很。

走出去的路上他一直目不斜视，不过关门的时候还是忍不住回头看了一眼，只见胡显昭已经醒了，正睁着眼睛看着他，脸上一点表情没有，田野忍不住眨了眨眼睛，再看过去就发现胡显昭的眼睛又闭上了。

他心里忽然一软，在门口顿了顿，低声说，“对不起。”

“没关系。”胡显昭说。

17

明凯的房间就在隔壁，田野提了行李箱过去，才摁门铃没几秒，门就开了，阿布一幅可以立刻出门的打扮，非常居委会大妈地语气说，“来了啊。”

“啊，来了。”田野愣了几秒说，感觉自己像是在搞黑社会接头，又想笑，又觉得自己笑点太诡异。阿布跟在他身后，语气平和地说，“里面那张床是明凯的，你把行李箱放旁边就行。怎么回事呀？”

“就吵架嘛。”他一边拖行李箱一边打哈哈，走过玄关就看到坐在沙发上的明凯，同样一幅可以立刻出门的打扮，不过脸上敷了张面膜，闭着眼睛，姿势诡异，一幅我在思考人生的贱样。

呸。

田野偷偷在心里鄙视这种装逼坐姿，把房卡从口袋里掏出来递给明凯，明凯也正好睁开眼睛看了过来，说，“到底怎么回事啊？我搬过去住也要问小昭的，他可不一定怎么抹黑你呢，让你先说是为你好，让你先洗白好不好。”

田野假装没听到，放了行李箱往床上一坐，说，“那什么，我身体不舒服，今天爬山不去了啊。”

他昨天喝醉酒，回来以后又没睡着，说不舒服倒也不是完全的假话，不过明凯当然不知道这些，他摘了面膜，站起来笑嘻嘻道，“别吧，搞得和失恋一样，吵架算什么啊，一起出去玩玩就好了。”

“我们吵的真情实感。”

“你骂他头大？”阿布推测。

“我还说他眼间距宽。”

“那也不至于太生气吧？”

“不止，”田野痛心疾首，“我还说他颜值不到卢本伟的零头。”

“这有点过分了吧？”

“嗯，我开始忏悔了。”田野一边说一边脱了鞋子躺在床上，“我决定惩罚自己今天一直呆在这张床上，你们快走吧。”

“这酒店没尿壶呀。”明凯一脸忧心忡忡。

“求你了，快走吧。”田野说。

“好好好，”明凯说，“我们先去吃早饭，要给你带吗？”

“不用，谢谢。”

“真的走了。”

“拜拜。”

“真的真的走了。”

“拜拜拜拜。”

“真……”

“到底走不走啊！”田野忍无可忍地从床上坐了起来，就看到明凯和阿布两个人都已经走到了玄关那里，打开门了又转过头说，“真的不去吗，一起玩一天就没事了的。”

“不去。”

“你会后悔的。”明凯说着退了出去，关上了门。

“哦——”

田野把一个语气词说的抑扬顿挫意味深长。

——虽然明凯大概率听不到。

——虽然他立刻就后悔了。

18

在后悔的情绪里，田野又闭着眼睛躺了一会，但毕竟睡不着，刚准备放弃睡觉把笔记本拿出来玩一把游戏，明凯就发了条微信过来。

“我们要出发了，你真不去？”

“不去不去。” 

“那好，胡显昭也不去，”明凯说，“他发烧了，你给他买点药过去吧。”

“你怎么不买？”田野打了一半，又把这句话删掉了，重新打道，“我没房卡怎么进去？”

“你现在下来我给你。”

行行行。

田野认命地穿衣服下去，果然看到明凯等在大厅里，一见他就递过来一张房卡，又说，“你怎么这么慢啊，我都让他们先走了。”

“穿衣服要时间嘛，你等不及可以放前台啊。”

明凯假装没听到，又问，“你知道药店在哪吧？”

“不知道。”他实话实说。

明凯倒没生气，笑了笑说，“大家都有个人隐私嘛，但是回去就是训练赛，别任性，行吗？”

“嗯。”他点点头，又问，“胡显昭和你说什么了？”

“他说你说他长得丑，他生气了。”

“你看，”田野摊手，“我之前没骗你。”

“没说你骗我啊。”明凯还是笑嘻嘻的，“胡显昭真的生病了，你早点买药过去。我先走了，他们可能都到山脚下了。”

“拜拜。”

“拜拜。”

19

明凯说的不明不白，也不知道胡显昭到底是单纯的发烧还是因为感冒发烧，田野也懒得再发微信去问，索性感冒消炎止咳退烧药都买了个遍，好在药并不重，提起来也不是很费事。

买药没花多长时间，不过提了药上楼，他在门口却站了一会儿。

早上他想换房间几乎没做思考，但其实不管怎么想，都不应该把这种矛盾透露给第三方知道。

不过，明凯说胡显昭的说辞也是因为自己攻击他的外貌而吵架，虽然也可能是明凯在瞎说，但真的这样也不奇怪。他和胡显昭平时就经常在一起说垃圾话，现在扯淡一脉相承也是很有可能的事情。

当然，怎么看胡显昭也不可能说“我发现田野发现我暗恋他所以我们闹掰了”……而且说他们闹掰，大概也不正确。

他看了看手里的药，终于叹了口气，掏出房卡打开了房门。

胡显昭还躺在床上，不知道是睡着了还是怎么样，见他进门也没什么反应，田野开了灯，走到床边看了看，胡显昭没睡着，正睁着眼睛看着他，不过面色有些白，也没什么精神的样子。

不会烧傻了吧？

田野皱了皱眉，伸手摸了摸他的额头，关切地问了句废话，“你没事吧？” 

“田野？”胡显昭没理这句废话，问道，“你怎么没去爬山？”

“老了，爬不动了。”田野说，“你感冒了吗？还是只是发烧？我给你买了药。”

“应该就是发烧吧。”

“你是不是嗓子哑了？咳嗽吗？”

“不咳。”

“行吧，那吃点退烧药。”田野翻了翻袋子，把退烧药递过去，又接了杯水过来，看着胡显昭吃了，又犹豫起来。

早上过去太急，忘了问明凯要他房间的房卡，现在他手里的房卡就只有刚明凯给他的他自己本来这张，所以要么在这里待一天，要么一个人出去待一天。

他还没想好到底要怎么样，胡显昭就先说话了，“我要睡觉了。”

“什么话，”他忍不住笑出声来，“赶爸爸走呢。”

“我是00后啊，”胡显昭躺了下去，把被子扯上来，只露出半张脸，“爱幼懂不懂。”

“那你怎么不尊老呢？”

“我生气啊。”

“什么？”

“不是你这么说的吗？”胡显昭像在说绕口令，“明凯说你说我说我生你气。”

“嗯……”

田野嗯得荡气回肠。

胡显昭接着说，“不过你现在给我买药了，我不生气了。”他声音渐渐低下去，“那一天我动作轻一点就不会有现在这种事情了，或者如果我发现那张纸条不说出来是不是更好呢？归根结底，还是我对不起你，本来这些和你没关系的，所以还是你不要生我的气吧。”

乱七八糟的思绪在田野脑海里打了个转，最后说出来的话却很苍白，“我没有生你的气。”

“那是你希望我生你的气，是不是？”胡显昭又说，“我之前是有点生气的，因为你找乱七八糟的攻略想让我讨厌你。其实没必要的，你看联盟这么多人，都是从小一个人出来打职业，什么风风雨雨脏事破事没见过，单相思算什么呢，太微不足道了。你因此同情我才让我生气。”他的语气又缓和下来，“你假装不知道就可以了，真的没关系的。”

田野看着地板，很久也没有说话。

几年前第一次见到胡显昭的时候，他就有些担心这人会不好相处。太傲了，一股子目中无人的感觉。不过，当时的胡显昭毕竟太年轻，不管是比赛经验还是技术，都被他碾压，所以他们的相处里，总是他“欺压”胡显昭的次数多，多到他几乎就要忘记了那个第一印象。

但那个第一印象并没有错，可能胡显昭已经没有那么目中无人了，但自尊心是没有变的。

他真的觉得胡显昭是很好的朋友，好到就连一肚子心事的刚才，胡显昭一起头田野就忍不住开始斗嘴了，如果让他有得选择，就算以后不打职业了，他也愿意和胡显昭当一辈子的好朋友。

但是他觉得这不公平。

如果胡显昭喜欢他，他就想要让胡显昭脱离出来，他不能毫无心理负担地去当一个好朋友，因为那是他的愿望，不是胡显昭的。

可如果也是胡显昭的呢？

就像他的那个愿望一样，就像他说的话一样。

希望能做一些和田野在一起的梦和他田野有什么关系呢？

刚才胡显昭都亲口说和你没关系了。

他抬起头往床上看过去，胡显昭也正看着他等着他的答复，脸上没什么表情，眼神也很平静。

“你当做不知道就可以了，没关系的。”胡显昭又说了一遍。

“什么不知道啊，不知道你在说什么。”田野终于笑了起来，“今天我特意没去爬山给你买药，还不跪下来叫爸爸？”

胡显昭看了他几秒钟，也露出一个笑容来，“是呢，儿子真孝顺，值得表扬。”

“快睡吧你，烧傻了可不给你发工资。”

“行行行，儿子说什么就是什么。”胡显昭叹了口气，真的闭上了眼睛，田野笑了笑，又过去摸了摸他的额头。

“谢谢你。”

他在心里说。

尾声

新年过后没多久，比赛就开始了。

EDG还是赢多输少，新的版本虽然下路被削弱了一些，但他们两的合作还是没问题，进了半决赛以后，兔玩联系了队伍说要做胡显昭的专访。

这些年胡显昭采访已经做的够多了，但是不知道是不是他太年轻，说起话来还是不经过大脑，所以这次虽然是专访，队里还是派了田野跟过去在台下看着，监督胡显昭别说什么傻瓜发言。

差事太无聊，田野双手插着口袋，一边听，一边闭目养神。

台上的女主持人在问，“听说你每天早上会把前一天做过的梦记录到手机里，是这样吗？”

“不是，你怎么会知道我会把梦记录到手机里。”

“因为我关注你啊。”主持人笑嘻嘻的，“那么能不能透露一下，有梦到什么和比赛相关的有趣的梦吗？”

“你这么一说我才发现，”胡显昭一幅傻愣愣的口气，“我好像确实没做过和英雄联盟有关的梦。” 

“什么时候会梦见吗？”田野想。

那天回来以后，他又把那件外套塞进了行李箱，回基地以后又随手塞进了衣柜里，也不知道怎么回事，今天又穿了那件衣服，一摸口袋就是那张纸条。

他有点想打开看一看，可最终还是没有。

台上胡显昭还在说什么，田野悄悄地站起来，把纸条和喝完的水瓶一起扔进了垃圾桶里。

“还是不要梦见了。”他想。

“希望不要梦见。”

他假装打着哈欠，双手合十，许下了新年的第一个愿望。

—FIN—


	2. 逢于临别

那是个意外。

虽然胡显昭早就从俱乐部的心理咨询师那里听说过潜意识的理论，也早见过所谓酒后的行为是人心底的下意识反应的理论，不过这些都无关紧要，那必然是一个意外。

唯有意外，会让田野在酒醉之后，出现在他的面前。

这倒不是说他和田野没有一起出去喝过酒，也不是说田野没有在他面前喝醉过，但是之前的那些喝醉与这次很明显不一样——原来的不过是哥们的吃吃喝喝，但这次分明就是借酒浇愁。

田野的烦恼的原因他倒是很清楚——这个赛季田野的状态出现了明显的下滑，因为他的缘故甚至输了一些关键的比赛。即使是俱乐部内部，都在积极地辅导调整，粉丝就更是不能用“颇有微词”来形容了。

不过，这种情况在任何选手身上都出现过，虽然田野现在的年龄并不能算小了，但大概也还不到年龄过大退役的时候。考虑到他在这段期间也打出过亮眼的操作，现在的状态下滑就明显是起伏性的而不是永恒的。所以，他既没有想到田野会借酒消愁，也没有想到田野会来找自己。

但安慰一个自己知道苦恼的来源的人，安慰一个与自己有过相同苦恼的人，其实也并不需要准备。

虽然对象是田野，但那天的具体对话，胡显昭还是很快就忘了，只记得最后他哄田野吃醒酒的药的时候，田野趴在桌子上问他，“你真的觉得我很强吗？你真的相信我吗？”

“我一直相信你啊。你是最好的辅助，是最强的辅助，我不是第一天就这么说吗？”他说。

听起来很像是客套，但是那的确是真心话，而且，他觉得田野也早就知道这个了。不过，因为他已经差不多把那天的对话忘光了，所以说起那一天打动田野的话，即使田野早该知道这个，他想来想去，还是只能想到这个。

虽然并不是假的，但田野之后的改变却很像是假的。

如果说一个月约他吃十次饭还算是正常的吃货行为的话，那么看两次电影就有点奇怪起来，一起去购物中心买衣服更是有了一点gay的气息——更不用说最近他进进出出，常常能看到田野看过来的目光。

如果说要他不要想多，似乎是强人所难；但如果说田野真的喜欢他或者怎么样，他又觉得这想法可笑。

不过，其实他想多或者不想多，都无所谓，田野来找他，他怎么也不可能说不出去。

就好像曾经田野发现自己喜欢他的时候，虽然没有怀疑自己的动机，但还是觉得，自己喜欢他，对他好，都是希望他喜欢自己，所以他才会觉得亏欠，甚至想要让自己去讨厌他来补偿。

虽然这大概是正常人都会有的思维，但被这么想，他还是不禁觉得田野眼中的自己又可怜又卑鄙。

现在接近自己的田野眼中的自己又是什么样呢？他不知道。

也许还是那样卑鄙可怜，但是又能怎么样呢？自己还不是一样要喜欢他吗？

他反而又开心起来了。

**

最早是十一月底的事情。

当时休赛期快要结束，欠了几十个小时的直播也压了过来，田野本来想在家里多待几天，不过权衡了一下直播时长与工资，还是毅然决然地提前回了基地。

英雄联盟分部里，田野是第一个回来的，回来以后正准备去嘲笑一下在家赖着要被扣工资的人，就看到粉丝群在说，胡显昭在家开了直播，然后一群人在艾特他说他鸽。

真是岂有此理，他想。

不过，当时他并没有立刻给胡显昭发消息抱怨，而是偷偷退出了自己的账号，以游客的身份去看了一下胡显昭的直播间，预备截图些丑照或者找一些梗，以备日后嘲笑时当作素材。

他去看的时候胡显昭还没开始打排位，看起来是约了人双排，正在等对方，所以一边在英雄界面刷来刷去，一边回复着弹幕上的发言。

有对他嘘寒问暖的，有建议他玩什么别的游戏放松一下打发时间的，有问他和谁双排的，有问他什么时候回基地的，也有问他转会期动向的，都是些田野不太关心或者已经知道的东西，胡显昭的表情也数十年如一日，缺乏截图的必要，正当田野觉得有些浪费时间准备走人的时候，弹幕换了个话题，几个人开始刷要胡显昭转转摄像头让大家看看他的卧室。

胡显昭推脱了好久，结果还是答应了下来，弹幕很兴奋，田野也很兴奋。

团建自然是不可能去哪个队员老家的，不然未免太不公平。平时他也没太多时间去旅游，没去过胡显昭家，自然对他的卧室一无所知。自然，胡显昭的卧室不太可能有个充气娃娃供他嘲笑，不过他已经想好了，就算看到胡显昭的被子是有哪怕一朵花，也要嘲笑他一年。

结果胡显昭的被子完全就是花的，也被弹幕善意嘲笑了，他却完全没有注意到——在胡显昭的摄像头转动的时候，墙上贴着的一个东西一闪而过，是一张不太大的纸，纸质看起来就很糟糕，上面画着一个也很难看的小人，眼睛看着天，做了一个双手叉腰的动作。

一闪而过的画面，他本来是不该看的这么清楚的——其实他也确实没有看清楚，他只是认出来了而已。

那已经是前年了，他们有一次搞心理团辅，其中一个环节就是画一下队友，那时候大家都互相画了很多张，可是画的很随便，也并不好看，活动结束以后那些画也就都丢了——或者至少他以为都丢了。

但是并没有，镜头里一闪而过的胡显昭墙上贴的那个东西，就是那次团辅里他给胡显昭画的画。

究竟胡显昭是怎么偷偷地藏了下来，又偷偷地带了回去，又是以什么心态贴在墙上，田野试图去想象，但是太难了。

对于胡显昭喜欢他的事实，他已经知道很久了，甚至他们都早已经讨论过这个事情，也早都达成默契，之后对此避而不谈。而且，他们聊天十句有十句都是废话，大部分时候，他根本也就想不起来这件事。但这张画，却又好像把一切又在他眼前揭开了。

甚至也许比之前他刚发现时冲击更大，发现那张画是什么的瞬间，他几乎觉得震撼。

到底什么是喜欢，什么是真心，过去他总觉得难以定义，甚至根本就不存在，但那个瞬间，他不由自主地感觉，自己也许正身处其中。

不过，这件事情也很快就被他忘掉了。

休赛期快要结束，胡显昭也很快就会回来，他不可能，也不能够再去记住那个画面。

新的赛季比他预想的要更加艰难一些。

说状态下滑这四个字很简单，但证明这四个字的无数场比赛，却各有各的故事。

输，有很多种说法。满盘皆输，溃不成军，一败涂地，土崩瓦解，惨败，完败，溃败，或者说的好听一点，功亏一篑，功败垂成，失利，惜败，甚至不要脸一点，说失败是成功之母也可以。

但这并没有意义。

成绩是很纯粹的事情，有，就是有，没有，就是没有。

输掉的人自然可以说已经尽力，而且大部分时候，这并不是假话。但在职业赛场上，说努力说想赢，都是非常不切实际的。谁不想赢？谁不努力？在这一点上几乎没有分出高下的可能。

田野的问题在于，他最近的失误率变高了。

英雄联盟作为游戏本身，并不是一个容错率很低的游戏。普通的排位里，一个空大，一个走位失误，都是足够补救的东西——因为所有的人都在犯错。但在职业赛场里，这很难行得通。一个空大，一次交闪或者不交闪，带来的后果甚至可以说是惨重的。

就像围棋一样，如果所有的人实力都很强，那么追求的就是比对方少犯错。英雄联盟作为一个容易滚雪球的游戏，所求的就不仅仅是少犯错，更重要的是要后犯错。

对于实力相差较大的对手，先期失误也许还能通过技术来补救，或者寄望于对方也出现失误，但对于实力相似的对手，一旦先失误，之后就会渐渐丧失对的可能性。

田野的想法也许更悲观一点，他觉得自己正在丧失对的可能性。

理智上他很清楚，他的操作并没有输给谁，唯一的问题只是他的低级错误，就像有一局比赛，下路2V2的时候他明明已经算好了对方的血量，可是AD上去的时候他也莫名其妙上去Q了一下，抢走了AD的人头；另一局，他明明已经想好了开团的时间，可是看着对手，却莫名其妙地过了一秒才摁了R开团；还有一局，在毫无视野且对方已经消失过一段时间的情况下，他直接脸探草丛，送对面一个人头……这些失误都太低级了，甚至于赛后总结都不知道该说什么。

但是，低级失误总是在发生，一次一次又一次。

如果小概率事件发生很多次，大概就不能说小概率事件了。但是，低级到类似于一个正常人不会算十以内加减法的错误，又要怎么去算呢？

他想不到结果，只有对自己失望。

在这样的失望里，他偷偷买了酒，一个人跑去天台喝了很多，在醉到快要对自己失望到死的时候，他突然又想起来胡显昭墙上的那张画来，那个觉得震撼的瞬间又好像回来了，他扔了酒瓶，从天台上下去找胡显昭。

用不着说理由，在这样的时候，喝成这样，没有人会不知道理由，胡显昭的安慰他也没有太听进去，只是等到胡显昭停下来的时候，他趴在桌子上，假装漫不经心地问，“你真的觉得我很强吗？你真的相信我吗？”

“我一直相信你啊。你是最好的辅助，是最强的辅助，我不是第一天就这么说吗？”胡显昭说。

他没有回应那句话，也没有抬起头来，酒醉一下子袭击过来，他很快就睡着了。

**

在“和田野一起吃饭”几乎要变成每周两次的常态之后，胡显昭很难说他没有觉得开心。

他喜欢田野大概要从很久以前开始算，但究竟从什么时候开始，他却没什么意识，甚至连他什么时候发现的，也没有意识。而发现之后，生活好像也没什么改变，和田野的相处还是和之前一样，他怎么看田野，也和之前没什么区别。

他好像天生就有这种能力，一切正常人有的感情他都有，但那些都好像很浅，完全无法真的影响他。就好像也许他知道队伍现在的积分不理想，或者对手很强，又或者比赛中出现了失误，对方率先占据了优势，他都能分析得出来情况紧急，但是他并不会真的紧张。

那与其说是心态良好，倒不如说是一种天赋。

他有感情，但感情从来影响不了他。他能看清楚世界，但能影响他的，只有他自己。

田野并不是例外。

他没有喜欢过其他人，也无从分辨田野是否特别，但至少，他对田野的喜欢虽然会让他半夜偷偷去许愿树，去许愿梦到和田野在一起。可不管怎么样，他确实没想过要真的和田野在一起。

自然，田野不喜欢他占据主要因素，但他从没想过要去让田野喜欢自己也是事实。说因为都是同性并不确切，他对这个根本就无所谓；说是害羞也很勉强，他并没有这么纤细；说是为现实考虑倒是有一些，但实际上他们现在已经算是心照不宣，平时聊天相处，打比赛配合，也并没出现什么问题；说是害怕被拒绝，倒也有可能，他确实是把自尊心看得比什么都重要，但是，连尝试也没有，如果说仅仅是因为自尊，其实也说不过去。

不过，不管怎么说，现在至少看起来，是田野在主动找他。 

既然如此，无论他怎么想，都没什么拒绝的可能。

在他喜欢上田野的时间里，喜欢的理由会不会有一个是“和田野在一起很开心”？

大概是有的，不可能没有。

既然如此，经常和田野出去就不可能是一件不开心的事情。

尽管如此，他还是把这些都定义为反常。

因为一开始就是反常的。

虽然他尚且不知道意外的起因，但田野喝醉，本来是不可能来找他的。而之后田野的种种奇怪举止，都是从那次喝醉开始的。

田野开始约他一起出去自然是最奇怪最明显的一点，但另一点却更让他觉得微妙——田野开始关注他的行程和日常来。

倒不是说田野会像查户口一样总是问他去哪里，只是每次他进训练室，田野会看他一眼，他出训练室，田野也会看他一眼。都不是长久的注视，只是眼睛瞥过来，一秒钟都不到。除此之外，有时候他和田野说话，田野也会表现出他知道自己与别人的对话——尽管对话发生时田野看起来正在专心打游戏，并没有参与。

到底这算什么，他很排斥也许田野和自己想法一样的念头，但却越来越不能忽视这个可能。

虽然是从那个非常奇怪的一天开始的，但也许田野正在从这样朝夕相处的日常里，萌发一些喜欢。

他不能不这样想。

尽管他已经忘记了喜欢田野的具体时间，但最开始他对田野的喜欢，就是这么来的。

他从一开始就很崇拜田野，也很沾沾自喜于自己能有一个这么强的辅助。在最早最早，不涉及任何复杂感情的时候，他就这样偷偷地听田野和其他人的对话，在田野出去和进来的时候，或者他自己出去和进来的时候，快速地看田野一眼，也不为什么，也不想看到什么，就是下意识地看一下。

这种关注是什么时候，是怎么样发展成了喜欢，他说不上来，但他的喜欢是从这样的日常里来的这一点，毕竟是确凿无疑。

但是田野会觉得这样的日常很好吗？如果之前那么多年他没有觉得，那现在他的觉得会是因为日常吗？

又或者，田野发育迟缓。

他有些悲观又有些期待地想。

**

在田野的职业生涯里，其实有过许多次失利。

又或者说，每一个职业选手的职业生涯里，都该有过许多次失利。

电子竞技本来就是全赢或者全输的东西，在残酷的竞争里，自然要有人做奉献。

他对这些其实早就熟门熟路，偶有状态起伏，只会想着自我调节，很少会去想心理上的事情——这个行业的本质实在太残忍，就算是说事实，都有些不忍心。

不过，压力并不是想没有就能够真的没有的，很多时候，他也还是会陷入自我怀疑。

队伍里有心理咨询师，有时疏导确实有用，但大部分时候，他还是从外界获取能量，或者是夸赞，或者是荣誉，唯有现实的东西才能使人振作。

但最近的一次不一样。

在他频繁出现低级错误的这一次，队员也好，教练也好，管理层也好，他的死忠粉丝也好，依然在对他说，“你很强，你是一流的辅助。”

这些话至少有九成是真心的，但他依然觉得不够。

究竟是哪里不够，他起初说不上来，一直到胡显昭对他说，“你是最好的辅助，是最强的辅助。”，一直到这里，他才忽然明白，他需要什么。

已经不是刚开始打比赛的时候了。

他早知道大部分人都认可他，也都觉得他很强，但是这没有意义。他不需要“好”这样的评论，他太清楚自己好了，他需要的是有一个人承认他最好。

他曾经一直不敢说出来，也不敢承认，但毕竟还是有这么一个人的。

他开始关注起胡显昭来。

虽然他们本来就是很好的朋友，不过他从前从来没有试过去这样去看胡显昭。

他开始分神去听胡显昭和其他人的对话，并且在胡显昭犯傻的时候憋笑，等到之后再去吐槽他；他也开始关注胡显昭的进进出出，但很奇妙的时候，每次他看过去，胡显昭都正好看过来；他也开始经常叫胡显昭出去吃饭或者干别的什么，胡显昭平时其实懒得动，但是只要是他约，胡显昭最多哼哼两句叫爸爸，要去也还是会去。

他们没做过更多其他的事情了。

他们没有互相送过礼物；一起出去吃饭总是一人一顿的来；出门除了看电影吃饭，就是买衣服，看的电影也完全不是爱情片；他们聊天还是一通瞎扯淡，没有任何和“撩”扯得上边的东西；他们没有一起出去旅游，没有什么只有你我知道的秘密。

但有一天，在胡显昭走进训练室的时候，他忽然觉得开心起来。

这时离他第一次看到胡显昭心愿的那张纸条已经过去了三年，离他们说清楚已经过去了两年，离他看到胡显昭的直播，又是一年，而离他们认识，似乎都快要五年了。

胡显昭的愿望可以是梦，但他的愿望却在现实中。

**

胡显昭有过很多愿望。

但大部分时候，他并不会认真地去许愿。

小时候姑且不论，长大以后，他很少去许愿。就算是一起说着EDG加油，其实在内心，他想的还是要靠自己去赢，并没祈求过老天的帮助。

但不知为何，在另一个方面，世界却似乎想要优待他。

“我喜欢你。”

和他的风格完全不同，田野开门见山。

他觉得自己仿佛要跳起来。

田野果然很迟钝吗？他想，所以才要过了这么久，才发现这一点。

但是田野很快接着说，“去年我表现很不好，其实本来是一个小事，但当时我自己却很纠结，但是那个时候你说觉得我是最强的辅助。可能你不相信，但这一点对我真的很重要。我经常被人说好，但是我知道自己好，那根本没有意义，只有你说我最好……我真的被那句话鼓舞很多。”

震惊让他睁大了眼睛，他有无数想说的话，可最后只是短促地笑了笑，道，“是吗？”

真好笑，他究竟在幻想什么？为什么他会觉得田野是日久生情呢？改变的契机是那个意外他不是很清楚吗，为什么还能自欺欺人这么久？

田野看起来并没有发现他的想法，而是笑着说，“那我们这就算交往啦？”

他没有说话，房间里安静了差不多一分钟，才听到田野似乎是小心翼翼地说，“我说得太晚了吗，你已经不喜欢我了吗？”

“没有，我很喜欢你，”他说，“但是我不能和你交往。”

“为什么？”

“你是因为那次喝醉我安慰你才喜欢我的是吗？”

“嗯。”

他忽然觉得很烦躁，想要一走了之，又想要抓着田野狠狠摇一摇，但最后他还是还是什么也没做，只是叹了口气，慢慢说，“田野，我们搭档好几年了，只不过那是我第一次遇见你因为心情不好喝醉，遇见你问我问题，你明白吗？这是非日常的，机缘巧合的，所以它不是真的。”

“这重要吗？”田野问。

“很重要。”他点点头，“因为那件事是异常的。在我们的日常里，你会找谁喝酒呢？反正不是我。我没有说我们关系不好的意思，但是你不想在这种时候和我说心里话，不想让我当那个开解你的人，对不对？”

田野没说话，他也没有在意，继续说，“说到日常，你看，我们是职业玩家，什么是日常呢，rank，双排，打游戏，训练赛，锻炼，团建，半夜一起点外卖，队伍成绩不好的时候一起伤心，一起加油努力，成绩好的时候一起出去庆祝，这些都是日常。

而更进一步，因为我们是朋友，是好朋友，所以休息的时候一起出去吃饭，一起看电影，买东西，高兴不高兴的时候一起出去喝酒，这些还是日常。”

“田野，”他平静地看着对面，“这些事情我们做过多少次了？或者说，我们做过多少年了？但是你并没有因为这个喜欢我，你现在喜欢我，都是建立在非日常的基础上，所以这是不对的，也是会很快终止的，我没有办法答应你。”

“这不对，”田野说，“我喜欢你的时候，我们不也是和原来一样吗？一起训练，一起出去玩，和原来有什么区别？难道因为我说我喜欢你是因为那次喝醉，就让一切都变了吗？”

“没错。因为你做这些事情的时候，心态是不一样的，所以那并不是日常。田野，如果你带着想要喜欢一个人的眼光……不，甚至都不需要这样，只要你认真地去观察一个人，就很容易喜欢上他，但是那种喜欢是因为你自己，不是那个人。”

“就算是这样……”田野似乎想要说什么，但是胡显昭立刻打断了他继续道，“而且，因为那天我的话吗？田野，其实那个时候，谁都会说相信你的，也有很多人会在那个情境下说你是最强的。只不过我说的是真的而已。”

“不过，”他笑了笑，“我倒很怀疑你那个时候有多少判断能力。而且，除了我以外，世界上至少有好几万人能真心说那句话吧。所以你看，其实实际上，是谁都无所谓的。”

“我不明白，”田野说，“我明白你的意思了，但是我还是不明白。”

田野的表情很诚恳，“世界这么大，有这么多人，你能遇到多少？能遇到一个你喜欢也喜欢你的人要有多难？就因为喜欢的理由不一样就不同意，你不觉得很愚蠢吗？”

“是啊，我觉得。”胡显昭居然笑了笑，“你不知道吗？我就是很蠢的。”

田野把头低了下去，胡显昭看不到他的表情，但怎么想也不会太好。

很奇怪，他说不能够的时候斩钉截铁，但现在看田野这样，却又觉得难过。

但还是不能。

“我先走了。”他说。

如果他是因为一个契机喜欢上田野，那最好的情况当然是田野也因为一个契机喜欢他，可惜并不是。

他是因为日常，因为日久生情而喜欢田野，而日常是相互的。

在他和田野慢慢从素不相识变成好朋友的五年，在他对田野觉得习惯觉得依赖觉得仰慕觉得喜欢的五年，田野也同样是其中的一员。但很遗憾，那些让他觉得幸福觉得温暖的时间，对田野来说只是和朋友的互动，不及他随口的一句“最强”的肯定——而他还以为田野早就知道他是这么想的。

他依然不知道田野为什么会选择来找他，但如果故事是从那个时候开始，一切就已经错了。

田野对他的喜欢建立在非日常的事件之上，如果没有这个偶然，他们不会在感情上产生交集。田野的感动也好，好感也好，在一起的愿望也好，只是因为那个偶然，只是因为自己恰巧在那个瞬间说了田野想要的那句话，只是因为田野偶然的脆弱，只是因为他纯粹的温柔。

但田野总会明白，那句话不是他突然想出来的，而是一直这么认为的。他从来也没有改变过。既然之前田野没有喜欢自己，之后其实也不会。

他对自己的好感建立在不正确的基础上，所以不可能持续，既然如此，也就没有必要开始。

他没有等田野的回答，说过“我先走了”之后就率先离开了那个房间。

之后要怎么去面对田野呢？他不知道，但他们总能克服的，总能又插科打诨好好相处好好打比赛的。

他下了楼，随便选了一个方向开始走，初冬的风刮在他脸上，似乎是冷，又似乎是痛，并不舒服。

但他只能一直走，越远越好。

他想起来曾经在微博上看到过的一句话，那条微博说：“有一个瞬间你意识到这是你生命中最快乐的瞬间，但就在这一刻，那个瞬间已经过去了。”

刚才大概也是他和田野最交心的瞬间，但从他想到的这一刻起，一切都已经过去了，不会继续了。

1I / 2017 U1从太阳系外飞来，一度被认为是无数平平无奇的系内彗星中的一员。它离太阳最近的时候只有3300万千米，但无论如何，它毕竟没有被太阳的重力俘获，在那最近的一点以后，它离开了太阳系，一去不复返。

但那一刻，已经足够了。

永远足够了。

—FIN—


End file.
